How to Flirt with a Dog Demon
by TouchofPixieDust
Summary: It was time to prepare for war. But first she needed a battle plan. Inuyasha doesn't stand a chance!
1. How to Flirt with a Dog Demon

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

How to Flirt with a Dog Demon

"Well..." Kagome said to herself as she hoisted her yellow backpack over her shoulder and made her way from the well to her house, "I guess it would hurt to read one or two articles..."

Her attempts to flirt with Inuyasha had not gone well. She felt silly for trying since all she really remembered was to bat her eyes. All that did was make him feel her forehead and he ask if she felt well. On the other hand, he didn't fuss at her too much for saying it was time to go home for tests. Instead he mostly seemed worried she was coming down with something. It felt a little... deflating.

She probably did have tests, but what she really was coming back was for research. Flirting research.

Her family greeted her happily, and they all peered behind her, waiting for a certain silver haired dog demon to be close behind. But she was alone. Her mother had looked at her sympathetically and her grandfather looked a little deflated (she noticed he tried to hide the new paper 'wards'). Souta hadn't even pretended to not be disappointed.

"Awww man..." he complained, "I had a new game to show Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled at her brother and dropped her bag near the door and took off her shoes. After giving a quick kiss to her mother and hug for her grandfather, Kagome dashed up the stairs to her bedroom and shut the door.

It was time to prepare for war.

But first she needed a battle plan.

Kagome found an empty notebook and a pen while she rounded up every teen magazine she owned. Luckily every single one of them had at least ONE article for her research.

How to Flirt.

Inuyasha didn't stand a chance!

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note: Someone asked me the other day how to flirt, my response was, "I have no idea... let's look it up." So I did flirting research. As I was doing this research, I wondered if these tips would work for poor Kagome.

I guess we will have to find out!


	2. Step One: Layer Scents

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

How to Flirt with a Dog Demon

Step One: Layer Scents

 _"Enhance your femininity and tantalize his senses. Make him fall in love with you by creating a layer of scent."_

Kagome read the article.

Then re-read the article.

The chart with all the different types of scents threw her, however. Maybe she should have paid more attention to math. Or would this be science? Chemistry maybe?

With a sigh she tucked the magazine back into her purse and continued to gaze in awe at the bottles and assorted containers in front of her. Never had she felt so lost... and she had once fell down a well 500 years into the past and landed in Feudal Japan!

She was grateful that her mother did not mind taking her shopping for perfume. Not as grateful for the knowing smile, however.

Floral?

Fruity?

Woodsy?

Citrus?

Musky?

What WAS musk anyhow? It didn't sound very pleasant. Sounded like books that haven't been touched in years. Or old scrolls.

"That's 'musty' dear, not musky."

Kagome cringed. She really should learn to stop speaking all of her thoughts out loud.

"Musk was originally created by including secretion from animals such as the musk deer," her mother read from her smartphone, a gift from Kagome and Souta. "It also..."

"Glandular secretions?"

"Yes dear, but they also used plant..."

"No thank you."

"But, sweetheart, smell to be sure you..." She squirted some of the perfume on Kagome's hand.

"... er... like it?"

"No thanks," Kagome held her hand away from her, then wiped it on her skirt.

Her mother smiled and put back the bottle she had taken from the shelf. "How about the woodsy smell?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "I think he probably gets enough of the woodsy smell. Since he lives in the trees most of the time."

"Oh. Yes, right." After looking around a moment, she steered her daughter down a different row. "These are the more floral scents. Try this one."

Kagome held out her wrist and let her mother spritz it with perfume. She smelled it, then wrinkled her nose. "Whoa. That's strong. It hurts my nose."

Her mother smelled it, and wrinkled her nose as well. "Perhaps we should move on to the fruity and citrus scents. Those are lovely smells."

Kagome followed her mother as she tried to wipe the perfume off on her skirt. The whole store was overpowering with all the different scents. Sensory overload!

"Oh! How about this one? It has a baby powder like smell."

Kagome sniffed it and frowned. "It smells a bit too much like baby powder."

Her mother smelled it again and smiled. She spritzed a little on Kagome's arm. "I remember when you were a baby and smelled like this all the time."

"Mom! I want Inuyasha to think of me as a woman, not a baby!"

Her mother sniffed the perfume again and sighed.

Kagome shook her head and grinned. She was having fun. Even if they didn't find the scent she was looking for, she was enjoying the playfulness her mother was showing. She seemed very lost in memories. Kagome watched as her mother stopped and reached for a pretty bottle.

"Your father gave me a bottle of this when we were first married."

She handed the bottle over to Kagome. Tears pricked her eyes as she held the bottle. Her father... She opened the bottle and sniffed.

And coughed.

And sneezed.

Then grabbed her chest and struggled for breath.

"MOTHER!"

Her mother laughed and took it back. "I didn't say it smelled good, just that he gave it to me."

Kagome glared at the offending bottle and put it back, then grabbed her mother by the arm and led her down to where the more fruity scents were waiting. It didn't take her long to find one that she really liked. It smelled like strawberries and cotton candy.

"This says to layer them by using scented deodorants, creams, lotions, oils, AND perfumes."

Her mother looked at the magazine article, then back at her daughter. "Well... if you're sure... But this article I was reading says that layering is about combining scents...," she tried to show her phone to her daughter.

Tried.

Kagome, however, felt like she had found a precious treasure and was busy gathering up bottles and jars and tubes. The scent she loved not only came in perfume and lotion, but also shower gel, body cream, moisturizer, deodorant, misting spray, body powder, and even a hair mister! And since the article says to apply scents to clothes and hair as well as skin, she would need every one of them!

Smiling indulgently, Kagome's mother paid for the purchases. It was not often she got to spend time doing girly things with her little girl. It made her happy to see Kagome so cheerful. Buying perfume was infinitely more enjoyable that scrubbing blood stains out of her school uniform!

Once back in her room, Kagome opened her new packages. After reading the instructions on a couple of the items, she started applying the scents.

All of them.

Before the last droplet settled on her skin, Kagome raced from the house to the well. She had to move quickly before she changed her mind.

Blue light surrounded her as she jumped into the past.

"Kagome!"

"Shippo!"

The kitzune's eyes welled up with tears. Then his hands went over his nose.

Then he grinned.

Kagome climbed up the well, surprised that Inuyasha was not in sight. Where was he? He almost always met her at the well. In fact, she had forgotten just how much work it was to climb out on her own.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

"I'll get him for you," Shippo happily volunteered.

Kagome never saw the kit run so fast.

It was strange that Shippo was the only one at the well. And it seemed like she had caught him by surprise as well. Nervously Kagome sniffed her arm, hoping that the scent was still there. She would hate if it wore off before Inuyasha had a chance to smell her. ...and fall hopelessly in love with her.

Deep breath.

"Be calm, Kagome," she told herself. "And smile."

The smile felt false. Faked.

That is, until she saw a pair of silver ears appear. Then her smile was real. Two seconds later it changed into a nervous smile. By the time she saw the gold of his eyes she had worked herself up into quite the panic.

"Kabobe?" Inuyasha covered his nose and mouth with his sleeve.

Worried, Kagome rushed up to the hanyou. She screamed in fear as his eyes went unfocused and swirly right before he collapsed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome touched his face then turned to Shippo. "GET HELP!"

"Sure thing."

Kagome looked up, furious at the sounds coming from the little demon.

"Are you... are you laughing?"

"No, Kagome. I'm on my way to get help," he snickered as he headed toward the village. "HEY MIROKU! SANGO! YOU GOTTA SEE THIS!"

Terrified, Kagome sat on the ground by her beloved cranky dog demon and gently placed his head in her lap. She stroked his hair and spoke gently to him, her fingers trembling. Was he ill? It was nowhere near the new moon. Was he in a fight? Recovering from an injury? Under a spell?

Tears were flowing down the miko's cheeks when her friends finally arrived. Shippo stopped a good distance away then jumped up into a tree. Sango and Miroku rushed towards their fallen comrade... then stopped short, as if running into an invisible shield.

Miroku sneezed then took a step backwards. After he looked towards Sango briefly, he then took one more step backwards.

"I need your secrets," Sango said in wonder. "You found a way to keep Miroku away."

"What?" asked Kagome. "What are you talking... look, Inuyasha needs help. We can talk about secrets later!"

Sango slipped on her filter mask as her eyes teared up. Then she thought better of it and put it over Inuyasha's mouth and nose. Kagome waited nervously.

"What do you think happened to him?" asked Kagome as she brushed his bangs with her fingertips. The last thing she expected was for Sango and Miroku to break out in laughter. What had been going on since she left? Were they ALL under some sort of spell?

Golden eyes popped open.

"InuyashaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Holding the mask to his face with one hand, the grabbed Kagome with his other arm and started flying through the trees.

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly, his voice rough and muffled by the filter.

"Hurt?"

"Don't worry," he consoled her before his eyes burned in molten gold, "I will find the monster and make him pay."

"Monster? Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Kagome found herself soaring through the air before landing in ice cold water. When she surfaced she was still screaming.

"Have you gone insane?"

"Which way did it go?"

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Inuyasha glared as he crouched low and searched the area. Carefully he inched the mask away from his face, the slammed it back in place. He saw Shippo arrive first, and heard the two humans coming towards them at a much slower (and in far too good of spirits) pace.

"Then stench is still there..."

"Stench?" Kagome's eyes opened wide.

"Water isn't working..."

Shippo was bouncing in excitement, clapping his hands gleefully and waiting.

Stench?

"Are... are you saying I... STINK?"

"Uh..."

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"How was your trip, dear? Did Inuyasha like your new perfume?"

Kagome stomped up the stairs after slamming the door, grumbling and snarling.

"What did you say about sensitive noses, dear?"

I should have just rubbed ramen all over me, sighed Kagome to herself as she flopped onto her bed. Oh well... It was time for a new plan of attack.

Never give up!

"Bonzai!"

Now… where did that magazine go…?

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

This piece of advice is one that I remembered from reading magazines. It swore up and down that layering the scents would make you irresistible.

Liars.

Author's Note 2:

Sorry it has been so long since the last time I posted. There were two deaths in my family, then I injured my back and had to recover before I could sit for any length of time. It's been a tough many months. ... and now it rains inside my house. Sigh.

Author's Note 3:

Happy Holidays everyone!


	3. Step Two: Eye Contact is Key

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

How to Flirt with a Dog Demon

Eye Contact is Key

 _"Eye contact is key to making the first move... without making the first move! A flirtatious glance can tell him how you feel about him without words."_

Kagome sighed, "That sounds promising." She sighed again as she turned on her side and got more comfortable on her bed. "And ... less likely to potentially kill him..."

She was still mortified by the perfume incident. Luckily her mother was able to get a refund for most of the perfumes and powders. Kagome did keep a small bottle though... after all SHE did love the scent. Just... maybe a little lighter touch.

Flipping through the magazine Kagome continued her studies on the Art of Flirtation. Eye contact huh? Seems like a logical way to flirt. So, she read about the different types of eye contact.

"Let's see... there is Peeking. Extended Eye Contact. Reverse. Repeating Glances. Stare and Smile. Long Distance. Full Body Gaze... Full body gaze?"

Gripping the magazine tightly, Kagome rolled out of bed and closed her bedroom door. She kicked yesterday's clothes that didn't quite make it to the hamper out of the way so that she had a clear view of the full length mirror that hung on the inside of her door.

Time to practice.

Reading from the magazine, Kagome stood in front of the mirror. "Okay. Peeking. When you find someone you like, casually take short glances at them. Casually stare at them, but immediately look away as soon as they glance back at you. Lock eyes for a moment and no longer. Do NOT linger and stare back for more than a second. Not just yet. Keep your glances short and brief."

"Casually stare?" Kagome blew out a breath, feeling very silly as she stared at herself in the mirror. But... If it worked it would be worth it. Nothing worth doing is worth doing hard... wait... that's not it. If something is worth doing its worth doing easy... no... If something is worth doing... oh forget about it. Back to staring.

"Glance"

Kagome glanced, making sure she made eye contact with herself.

"Look away!"

Glance.

Look away.

Glance.

Look away.

"Okay... that was easy. What's next?" She looked down at the magazine to tip #2. "Extended Gaze. The next step to making eye contact with your love interest is to let your gaze linger. Give a small smile and put warmth in your eyes. Use body language to enhance the gaze. Tilt the neck and keep an easy stance."

Kagome looked up into the mirror and stared. Then she remembered to tilt her neck. She wasn't sure what an easy stance was... but she felt like she was resembling something from a horror movie. Surely the next thing that was going to happen was her reflection would start skittering up the wall.

The mental image of that shook her out of the stare. She looked back at the magazine to see if she missed something. Nope. She did it right. Probably...

She continued to read through the eye contact tips.

Reverse: Don't stare directly at your love interest. Wait for them to look at you. As they look at you, look up and stare back. Doing so makes it appear as if they are the one seeking you out.

"Reverse psychology? How to gas light your love interest?" Kagome was skeptical. After all, what if they didn't look at you first? Or at all?

Repeating Glances: As with peeking, glance at your love interest and stare for a brief moment, looking away as soon as they look back. Keep repeating the glances.

She peeked and glanced at the mirror repeatedly. She wasn't sure if she looked like she was flirting or if she had developed a nervous tic.

Stare and Smile: Smile and blush while you stare. Appear busy (example: talk with a friend) and stare for a moment or two using the peeking and repeating glances methods. Each time you look away, smile. For best results, glance upwards through your eyelashes. Let your glances become longer if your love interest starts showing interest. When your glances become longer you may smile while staring instead of just when looking away.

"So many rules..." Kagome's palms were beginning to sweat. How was she going to remember all this? How was she going to do this without looking like a fool?

Long Distance: Long distance flirting can happen for either a short duration, as with peeking, or for a long period of time.

"Soooooo... just long distance then?" Seemed like a bit of wasted paper on that one. At least she wouldn't have to worry about remembering much about that one.

Full Body Gaze: A full body gaze starts with the extended gaze. First stare at the eyes. Then slowly move your gaze down to stare at the mouth. Move your gaze slowly down the body. Then look back up into the eyes.

Kagome stopped reading and blushed as she thought about staring at Inuyasha that way... when he would know about it. Slowly? Egads, she wasn't sure she was that brave... and she had faced NARAKU!

When she looked up into the mirror to practice her gaze, she screamed.

"AAAIIIEEEEEE!"

Inuyasha's concerned eyes were gazing at her own in the mirror. At least, they were before Kagome jumped and ended up in a tangled mess of legs and arms on the floor. Then he was looking down at her looking very startled.

"INUYASHA!"

The dog demon was standing above her, quiet and looking very confused. He didn't offer her a hand. Instead he just stared.

"What is wrong with you?" he asked very seriously.

Kagome sat up and started gathering her dirty laundry to throw in the hamper, glad that she had something to do to hide her embarrassment. She made sure that the magazine found its way to the bottom of the hamper as she stuffed the clothes in. Even if Inuyasha couldn't read the articles from where he stood, the photos were enough to give him a pretty good idea of what she had been reading about. And she would rather he not know.

Ever.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Her heart started pounding like a sledgehammer in her chest when Inuyasha put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in closely. She drew in a shaky breath and trembled, holding her hand close to her heart to try and steady her heart. As he drew closer she closed her eyes.

She felt his forehead touch her own.

"You have a fever," he said gently. "Your skin is all red and blotchy. You should have told me you were ill. I can fix this."

"I'm not sick," she said with a hoarse laugh. Though she did feel a bit sick at the moment. Sick with disappointment and mortification.

Blotchy?

His eyes took on a haunted look. "Your voice... it's hoarse. Your throat is sore. Sore throat. Fever. Shaking. Are you cold?"

Suddenly Kagome found herself wrapped in his fire rat robe.

She couldn't help it.

She really couldn't.

But the full body gaze happened. She looked into his concerned eyes, then down to where the white cloth opened just enough to see the skin of his chest. Later she would blame the magazine for where her eyes traveled. When she got back to his eyes, she thought that she might just burst into flames.

"You're right!" She flung herself into bed and threw the covers over her head. "I'm not feeling well! Koff koff." It was not a lie. Just a different kind of not feeling well.

"I'll be back with medicine! I'll take care of you, Kagome!"

Inuyasha disappeared. She knew she would likely be drinking some sort of vile concoction that he would bring.

So so so gross...

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

"Kagome has been acting weird," whispered Shippo.

Sango and Miroku nodded.

"Is she challenging me for leadership?" asked Inuyasha. "Isn't she already? I don't get it..."

The group all watched as a nervous Kagome stared at Inuyasha from behind a tree across from the campsite. All day she had been sneaking glances at the dog demon, then quickly looking away. Sometimes from close up, sometimes from a distance. And she was always muttering to herself about tip numbers... whatever that meant.

"Maybe you made her mad," speculated the kit. "You talked about Kikyo in your sleep again, didn't you?"

Inuyasha bonked Shippo on his head. "Shut up! I do not." He looked back at Kagome. As soon as he made eye contact she looked away. His ears drooped, wounded. "I don't know what I did to make her so mad at me..." Then he got angry. "I DIDN'T DO NOTHIN'!"

He leapt onto the nearest tree branch and turned his back to the group. He heard Kagome sigh, but he didn't turn around. He didn't do anything wrong this time! She had no reason to be mad!

"I'm going home," she said.

It was the dejected sound in her voice that made Inuyasha turn around. She wasn't mad? Wait... was she still sick? Was she too brave to tell him that she wasn't feeling well? Was she trying to keep the others from catching her sickness? Was she staying away because she didn't want them to get sick but was looking at him trying to let him know that she needed him to take care of her because she was really sick and needed him?

Inuyasha dove from the tree and scooped up Kagome, determined to get her back into her bed as soon as possible. He would come back later for her bag.

"Don't worry, Kagome," he assured her. "I have more medicine for you. I brought extra!"

Kagome's sickened groan made him pick up speed.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

 _By the way, in case any of you are wondering, yes... it is difficult to explain to people who catch me studying about ways to flirt that I SWEAR this is for a story I'm writing._


	4. Step Three: Complimentary Conversation

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

How to Flirt with a Dog Demon

Complimentary Conversationalist Cutie

Don't know what to say?

"Well..." Kagome replied, "Talking has never really been the issue. We talk all the time actually. It's just that we don't always talk about... you know... THIS kind of stuff..."

Don't know how to start a conversation with your crush?

"Also not really a problem... we talk a lot. Sometimes. Just... not about this."

Don't know how to keep his interest through conversation?

"You would have to define the word "interest" I guess... Are we talking jewel shards? NO problem keeping the interest with jewel shards. How I need to go home and study for finals... yeah, that one not so much."

Don't know how to use conversation to flirt?

"Okay. Now I'm listening."

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked up from her magazine. "Yes, Mama?"

Her mother looked around the living room curiously as she stepped in the room. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"No. Just reading."

Mrs. Higurashi looked around one more time. "I don't want to interrupt you if you are on the phone..."

Kagome blinked in confusion. "Phone?"

Her mother smiled. "Never mind, dear. I'll call you when dinner is ready. Are we expecting any company tonight?"

"I never actually really know..."

Kagome followed her mother into the kitchen. Still reading her magazine. She sat at the table and opened the magazine so that it lay flat as her mother filled a pot with water and set it on the stove.

"Keep your approach casual. Stay calm and keep the conversation low pressure."

Kagome's mother glanced over at her with a gentle smile. "Looking for tips?"

Blushing, Kagome tried to decide how much she should tell her mother. It was kind of embarrassing. But at least maybe if she talked to her mom about some of the tips she might be able to weed out the ones that were terrible advice.

"I'm trying to become a 'complimentary conversationalist cutie'." This was accompanied by air quotes. "I ... well... I'm trying to learn to ... uh..."

"How to flirt with a dog demon?"

"MAMA!"

With a smile, Mrs. Higurashi turned back to her cooking. "Tell me what else the magazine says."

"Don't talk about yourself too much."

"Ah. My own mother gave me such advice."

Kagome's head snapped up. Her mother rarely ever spoke of her own parents. "What else did she tell you?"

"Always carry enough money to call for a ride home. And NEVER eat noodles on a first date."

"What?"

"Too messy."

Kagome laughed and shook her head before going back to the magazine. No noodles... That was just silly. Besides, with Inuyasha's table manners he wouldn't notice if she was licking the bowl clean.

"Compliment your crush early on in the conversation. Do not focus on physical appearances. Find a way to weave compliments into the conversation."

Kagome paused reading and looked up, hoping her mom might give her some cues on if it was good advice or bad.

"Everyone enjoys a compliment," her mother murmured as she stirred whatever was in the pot.

That qualified as good advice then. "Be bold with your compliments. However, avoid compliments that deal with feelings too early in the relationship."

Kagome waited... but this time there was only silence. Did that mean it was good or bad advice? When it was clear that there would be no comments on that last bit of advice, she continued to read.

"When paying a compliment, lower your tone and volume for a more s... sss... sexy appeal." Kagome cleared her throat.

"Hm." Kagome's mother looked over at her and smiled warmly. It suspiciously looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Embarrassed, the young miko looked back down at the magazine. "Um... it says to keep the conversations short but sweet. Always leave them wanting more."

This time, Kagome had her mother's full attention. After a slow smile, Mrs. Higurashi set her spoon down and turned from the stove. She cleared her voice. "You are trying to find a way to compliment Inuyasha?"

Kagome ducked her head shyly. "Sort of..."

"Are you having a difficult time coming up with a compliment?"

Kagome shook her head and put her hands in her lap. "Of course not."

"You are embarrassed to give him the compliments."

"YES!" Kagome wailed as she dropped her head down on the table.

"Hm." Mrs. Higurashi turned off the heat and leaned against the counter with her hands clasped in front of her. "Would it help to practice? Yes, of course it would. Close your eyes, dear. Talk from your heart."

After one sharp nod, Kagome closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Inuyasha... you are the strongest person I know." Kagome took another deep breath. This was helping already. She could almost feel him in the room with her. It was tempting to open her eyes, but Mama said closing her eyes would help.

So, Kagome continued.

"Not just physically strong, but strong strong. Your heart is strong. You survived so much at such a young age. You fought and struggled... even when people were so cruel to you... you didn't just survive, you stayed strong. Your heart... your soul... everything about you is strength. It would have been so easy for you to have hated humans, to hate the ones who hated you."

Kagome heard the chair across from her scrape across the floor. The temptation to open her eyes was strong. Her mother was awfully quiet when she walked these days. Knowing someone was across from her made her slightly nervous, and slightly bold. She took another breath and smiled, thinking about Inuyasha and the things she loved about him.

With her eyes closed she pictured that it was Inuyasha sitting across from her.

"Inuyasha... you are filled with such kindness, and generosity. Even though you try to hide it. You can't hide it from me. You are the only one I can ever imagine letting have my heart. You are simply amazing."

"I know I'm not supposed to talk about looks, but you need to know how beautiful you are. Inside and out. I love your hair. Your ears. Your eyes. Yes, even your claws. I love everything about you."

Kagome took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I just wish you noticed me. Not as just a friend. But as a woman. As someone you'd want to..."

Kagome blushed. She put her hands back in her lap and ducked her head. As she started to open her eyes, Kagome heard a gasp as the chair fall over. Springing up she looked across the table, worried her mother had hurt herself.

Oddly enough, her mother was back at the stove slowly stirring the dinner. And grinning out the window.

Kagome sighed when she saw nothing out the window. She was hoping that maybe Inuyasha might show up for dinner.

Maybe one day she would be brave enough to tell him how she really felt.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

My mom's only dating advice to me was to always carry enough money to call for a ride home and never eat SPAGHETTI on a first date. Though experience has taught me that salads are WAY messier to eat than spaghetti.

I thought I posted this before summer... Turns out I did not.


	5. Step Four: Seduce With A Smile

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha are owned by Rumiko Takahashi, but this story belongs to me.

How to Flirt with a Dog Demon

Seduce with a Smile

 _Don't know what to say? Say it with a smile! That's right, with just the curve of your lips you can seduce your man and send him to his knees._

The thought of Inuyasha being brought to his knees by a smile when he could shake off being run through with a demon tusk, made Kagome shake her head and let out a "Keh".

"Smile slow," Kagome repeated to herself.

With a sigh she picked up the hand mirror beside her on the bed and looked into it, saying, "Show me the beast!"

She plopped her head on her pillow laughed at herself for being silly. Perhaps she had been watching too many animated fairy tales as she was supposed to be studying for her test.

Sitting up, she decided to try again.

This time she sat up and looked in the mirror and tried to smile slowly. It felt clunky and awkward. Did the sides of her mouth always move independently and jerky? Did she always look like she was in pain when she smiled? When did smiling ever seem THIS difficult?

Kagome moved back to the desk and glanced at the next bullet point on the website she had been looking at on her computer.

" _Give him a long once-over from head to toe, then bring your eyes back up to his."_ This information seemed very... familiar. Do these things copy and paste? " _Smile ever so slightly to tell him know that you like what you see_ "

Well, we already know that this information was very likely to backfire on her, she thought to herself.

" _Find a reason to walk past him. Slowly turn your head halfway towards him. When you make eye contact, rest your chin on your shoulder and smile._ "

Kagome sighed. This was unlikely to end any better than the slow once over head to toe look thing. None of this was the information she was looking for!

" _Smile when you make eye contact_."

With a frustrated groan, Kagome closed the windows on her screen and turned off her computer. These magazines and books and web searches weren't helping! Nothing was helping.

"You okay?

Gasping, Kagome spun around in her chair and saw Inuyasha sitting on her bed behind her. Her first instinct was to yell "sit" for startling her. But she bit her lip after she inhaled.

She didn't do a slow head to toe once over, instead she gathered all her courage and slowly looked directly at his eyes.

Her heart melted just a little at the concern she saw there.

He was always concerned about her.

He... well... he always cared.

Kagome felt her cheeks begin to heat up as she looked at his warm golden eyes. She could feel the corners of her mouth start to curl as she saw his cheeks start to turn pink... but he didn't break eye contact either.

"Hi," she said, her voice more breathy than usual.

"Hi," he said back softly, still holding her gaze.

Her smile grew as they stared at each other and didn't make another move. Something about the moment felt... profound. And very very right.

Maybe she was making this too difficult.

Those books and articles didn't know Inuyasha! They didn't know her! None of these were created for a miko in love with a dog demon.

She loved him.

LOVES him!

It was a forever kind of love, not just a flirtation. There was no need to trick him or try to be someone she wasn't. If one day he decided he loved her back, then she would prefer that he fell in love with her the way she was, not for who she was pretending to be. Since being anything else just seemed to end in horrible embarrassment.

Letting the love she felt for him fill her up, Kagome smiled at him.

And he smiled back.

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooooOOooOOoo

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Author's Note:

Thanks to Hurricane Harvey I was displaced and living in a shelter for a short period of time. I was evacuated by boat and a good portion of my home destroyed. Someone told me it may be therapeutic to write down what happened... but my first thought was... "Hey, this could be an Inuyasha and Kagome story..."

Priorities, right?

One day I may just do that story... but for now, I'm still working on this one. One more chapter to go, actually.


End file.
